veriandawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Ine
Hex Locations: 22S, 23S Emblem: Azure, A geometric shape symbolizing a large, looming, scary looking bird, Argent Languages: Inen (Common), Daiga (Some), Coronian Novan (Some) Orders: Church of Maneros, Travellers, Hevaren Khalrun, The Saved, The Ghostflames Structure Ine is a nation located at the far south-east of the Midlands. The land it emcompasses is very hilly craggy, noted for its abundance of large cliffs facing the ocean. It is a small nation that has its foundings in the much larger nation of Coronia, which is a strict theocracy, with stringent rules - the worship of the Goddess Joviluu defines and encompasses life there. While nearly all the humans and Rapturians living in Coronia are fine with this (having known no other way and willingly serving a Goddess who stands for so much good), back in the founding days of Coronia, back at the times of the Bachmi, there was a small population of dissenters. As the worship and structure of the nation became more defined dissenters were gradually driven to the land known as Ine. Ine was never claimed by Coronia due to the stigmatism relating to the fact that it was the last place where the Bachmi lived in the Midlands before leaving for parts unknown - ruins of their life in the Midlands can only be found here (any such artifacts in Coronia being destroyed). Thus, dissenters found a place where they knew that Coronia would never conquer. Ine is a monarchy, ruled by human monarchs decended from an old tribal cheiften lineage. Population The Population of Ine is a mixture of Humans and Rapturians. The humans there are the original inhabitants, a side tribe of Redtree. Many humans and most of the Rapturians are mostly those whose ancestors were religious discontents from Coronia. Some Rapturians, however, are Saved Rapturians who were drawn back to their heritage, unable to follow the Bachmi but unable to merge culturally into Coronia. Culture The culture of Ine is much misunderstood by its neighbours, particularly Coronia. At best, they are seen as a nation of untrustworthy highwaymen, bandits, pirates and shipwreckers. At worst it is seen a den of Abyssal Worshippers and cultists. These views are however, not precisely the truth. While it may be true that Ine has a disturbingly high rate of Abyssal Covens appearing in it, the majority of the populace are members of the Church of Maneros. They are, however, aware, at least on a vague level, of Abyss and this causes a high level of superstitions and strange customs that may seem like dark magic to outsiders but are actually wards against dark magic. For example, on any night that one of the moons is new, a small festival is held, with many torches lit and villagers wearing frightening looking masks - since one of the moons, seen as talismans against evil, is missing, the citizens need to take it upon themselves to ward off evil spirits for that night. Many find Inens to be sullen and unfriendly - but this is not because of a worship of Abyss, but a general wariness due to having to be careful of Abyssal Covens. It is a sad reality, however, that the soil in Ine is not particularly good for farming, and the steep cliffs of their shore makes fishing difficult, especially during stormy winter months. Thus many Inen turn to cross border or ocean raiding in order to steal food or coin they can trade for food. This is not, however, a governmental mandate or an organized assault - individual communities, rather, gather together to raid when they feel the continuence of their community is threatened. Due to the prescence of Abyssal Covens, the Hevaren Khalrun is said to be much more active in Ine, in some remote villages even going about openly as a deterrent. It is whispered that this normally decentralized group actually has a fortress somewhere in Ine, the purpose of which can only be guessed at. Religion Politics Economics Law History 7,180-7,190 - Upheavals of the War of Betrayal send waves of human refugees fleeing from Mithrassen. Some settle in Ine, building small towns and communities where the scant resources can be found. 7,220-7,400 - Long series of violent conflicts between the humans and Bachmi living in Ine, mostly focused around raiding and rights to what little fertile land there is. Eventually this raiding spills over into other nations. 7,423 - Valserre Family line comes in from Silvern, after being exiled. They immediately begin to organize and/or subjugate the tribes and families in the area, establishing the nation of Ine. 7,665 - Year of Rot. A disease among the usual crops of Ine spreads out from the coast, reaching out inland for nearly a hundred miles. Many claim the Black Dame of the ocean sent it as a curse, though others mutter about even darker things. The resulting famine kills more than a thousand people, and many Inans take to border raids into the Midlands. 7,740 - Important human family line, the Thersand Line, begins to expand in Ine. They are established traders and well-liked for the imports they bring to the resource-starved Ine. 7,743-7,749 - Thersand Line finally begins to be seen as a threat by the Valserre family. Two members of the Thersand Line die under suspicious circumstances. By 7,747, the families have declared open war on one another. The conflict is known as the Ragged Fight, due to most of it being fought by slaves or peasants dressed in little more than stitched-together washrags. The conflict lasts two years, during which the nation is thrown into civil war and, in the less developed areas, outright anarchy. The Fight finally ends with the Valserre family still on top, and the Thersand line is wholly wiped out. The Valserre declare themselves Royal. 7,750-7,800 - Hevaren Khalrun presence in Ine increases, and rumours begin of it having to do with the Royal Family. Others suggest that Abyssal presence grew in the chaos of the Ragged Fight. 8,000-8,245 - Valserre family continues thier dynasty, and relative peace is kept in Ine. Border raids andpirating is reduced as stability is slowly retaken. 8,246 - The Royal Palace in Alven burns. The source of the fire is unclear, but several members of the Line are never found in the wreckage, assumed dead. 8,248-8,254 - Royal Palace is rebuilt, though slowly. 9,302 - After the uniting of the four city-states into Coronia, Ine's policies toward the rest of the Midlands begins to become far more isolationist, now that they have only united, powerful neighbors. 9,310-9,330 - Series of border clashes between Coronia and Ine, short-lived and mostly in Coronia's favour. Shadepurgers of Coronia are often the vanguard of these conflicts. 9,450-9,560 - Ine shrinks down as Coronia and Redtree continue to take bites out of it, shrivelling to its present borders. 9,890 - Another famine hits Ine, resulting in many deaths and, finally, a half-dozen food riots in the capital and several outlying towns. The Valserre family, mistaking the riots for possible revolts intending to topple them, crack down on the rioters with mass hangings and even the burning of one Alserv Serav, a local beaurocrat. 9,895-9,898 - An actual revolt, focused on the injustices of the Valserre on the rioters five years ago, is incited by Elian Serav, the late Alserv's sister. With a fairly unified front, a good 1/3 of the capital's population stages a violent uprising and takes the Palace. The Valserre's are hung, with Amwithe Valserre burned on a pyre in the city square. 9,900-9,985 - Lacking a leader of any kind for Ine, the realm devolves into a series of splintered provinces held by petty warlords or aristocrats who hold the semi-arable lands. In 9,944, the Bachmi who had been living in Coronia and pushed into Ine, and this results in several famines and a dozen skirmishes between the internal groups over food and resources. 9,986-9,990 - One particular aristocrat, the Masants, come to the fore, hiring out Troll mercenaries to help take nearby territories for thier own. By 9,989, they have all of what had been Ine, and a small bit of Coronia, neglected in the face of the Republic dealing with Redtree. 9,998 - Chancellor Remus of Coronia orders the construction of a wall between Coronia and Ine, effectively trapping and isolating the Inans. With no way to border-raid, and less ability to pirate Coronian ships with the Republic's improved navy, Ine falls into a state of near-perpetual famine. 10,020 - Ine experiences a 'sea-plague'. Costal towns are infested with crustaceans and the citizens in these towns develop racking coughs and bloodied tears. 10,027 - The sea-plague ends, leaving a few thousand dead in its wake. 10,085 - The Masant line dies out with the assassination of the youngest son of Veran Masant. The country again devolves into civil unrest and famine. 10,110-10,125 - Piracy reaches an all-time high as Coronia deals with multiple rebellions and uprisings within its own borders. The Inans refer to this period as 'The Years of Plenty' 10,135 - Ine encounters the Farland Shades again, and this time the Shades are bringing back more Bachmi. Famine increases as the Bachmi are accepted by a few factions. 10,144 - Ine begins to solidify once again, this time under the rule of a Redtree offshoot, the Cathur. The Cathur begin to take over the desititute Inan areas and effort is made to making the arable lands as effecient as possible. 10,157 - Magrus Cathur begins to gain a following, claiming that it is time to bring down the Wall. 10,160 - An attempt at breaking down the Wall is made by a huge mass of Inens, lead by Magrus Cathur. Though they hoped to breach the wall while Coronia was occupied with the civil war, the operation is not wholly successful. However, a large number of Inans push into Coronia. They are repelled by Seekers as the civil war reaches a lull. 10,163-10,230 - The Grand Times. With Coronia and Sol Virgonia locked in near perpetual combat, Ine finds itself able to pirate ships and even, with the Wall still being repaired, border raids. Many Inens cite this as one of the greatest times in Inen history, when food was practically plentiful. 10,257 - The Apologia Umbrus is published by a Bachmi scholar who immigrated from the Nightlands. The book details arguements for the recognition of Abyss as a God, and counter-arguments to traditional Coronian dogma against Abyssals. 10,312 - An Abyssal assassin flees into Ine, followed by hundreds of Shadepurgers, riled citizens, and Seekers. Ine is practically torn to shreds in the search. 10,425 - In the wake of anti-Abyssal movements in Coronia, a small group known as the Ghostflames begins to establish itself as 'an exemplar of how children of the Dark should be'. The dedicate themselves to improving the image of Abyss and Its worshippers, aiding people where and when they can. Thier symbol is an Eye with a blue-green flame inside the pupil. 10,605 - The popular Salt Folk dish 'fish and chips' is first served to a pair of young girls in the Salt District of Darkcliff. It quickly rises to popularity all over the Midlands. Category:Nations